


How Can I Save Thee? Let Me Count the Ways.

by KM_Redselig



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Poetry, Post-Pacifist Route, Satire, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KM_Redselig/pseuds/KM_Redselig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold! A "Save Goatbro" poem. With profuse apologies to Shakespeare, Yeats, Dr. Seuss, Elizabeth Barrett Browning, and probably many others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Save Thee? Let Me Count the Ways.

The barrier was gone, the monsters were free  
Things seemed as happy as they could be  
The monsters rejoiced at their new beginnings  
The players felt, too, that they were winning

But there was one character they just couldn't save  
He had no soul, was the reason he gave  
Since for his real form, he lacked the power  
He would soon again become a flower

Some wanted to say, it shouldn't be this way  
We'll find you your soul, and you can come up and stay  
But the stubborn little guy just refused to come  
So a good many players felt quite glum

Right there, many would agree  
Asriel, we hardly knew ye!  
Many felt he should be pardoned  
Still, he stayed there in that garden

But things just aren't the same without him  
People will still talk about him  
They still wonder to this day  
If, perhaps, there is a way

Some say he could feel whole  
If Frisk gave him their own soul  
Taking this at a first glance  
He could get a second chance

Or it could be worth a shot  
If you put him in a pot  
Could you help him find himself  
While he's sitting on a shelf?

Another way that we have seen  
Is to get a time machine  
To travel back to long ago  
And find his soul seems apropos

If you were to contact Gaster  
Could that fix things any faster?  
What if he who speaks in hands  
Could help you realize your plans?

Are there other ways to get a soul?  
Other ways to reach this goal?  
Could you get one in the rain?  
Could you get one on a train?

Could the humans bring him back?  
Could you call a medevac?  
Could a search and rescue crew  
Go down there and help him, too?

That's likely why this has been trending  
How can this be the happiest ending?  
That would be said by finsters and foozlers  
And bollywagglers and crimstons and woozlers

Determination  
It could solve every problem  
Except for this one

Anime is real  
But a soul is also real  
Things could be better

What's with these haikus?  
They do not fit here at all  
Self-cleaning oven

But why should not those players be mad?  
Some have known a happy lad  
Who, upon completing a pacifist run  
Thought the ending was no fun

What light through yonder ruins breaks?  
It is up above, reaching down below  
Where somebody has no soul  
And none but fools think there is no hope

This poem might be kind of sappy  
But couldn't everyone be happy?  
If one were to take a vote  
Many would save the little goat

If caring about this sounds insane  
I paid ten dollars for this game  
How could one not feel hurt  
Not to get one's money's worth?

Perhaps someday, things will be different  
There are no words that rhyme with "different"  
As for now, things feel unfinished  
Will all our hopes and dreams diminish?


End file.
